Cuidado Con El Joker Maka
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Cuidado con el Joker Maka. Porque qué pasa si lo elijo. Me llevare tu alma. Soul que te pasa?. Tú me pasas Maka, oh! Mira que carta sacaste, un joker, ahora me perteneces Maka. S&M


**Cuidado con el Joker Maka**

**Summary:**** Cuidado con el Joker Maka. Porque qué pasa si lo elijo. Me llevare tu alma. Soul que te pasa?. Tú me pasas Maka, oh! Mira que carta sacaste, un joker, ahora me perteneces Maka. S&M**

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo & Square Enix.**

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

_Empecemos el show_

_Invita a una mujer hermosa_

_¿Jugamos a las cartas?_

_Dame un poco de tu Tiempo_

-Que haces Soul?-

-Veo el futuro con las cartas-

-Si claro-

-Quieres ver tu futuro, Maka?-

-No puedes hacerlo, o si?-

-Puedo hacer muchas cosas de las cuales tú no tienes idea-

-Muy bien, solo espero que funcione Soul-

-Claro, pero debo advertirte algo Maka, cuidado con los Jokers-

**Que estás haciendo niño? **_Que te importa diablillo de mierda. _**Eres un chico difícil, acaso esperas robarle el alma?, ya sabes son "esas" cartas. **_Solo esperemos que no saque un joker. _**Oh por favor es lo que quieres no? **_Eso no te interesa._

-Porque los joker Soul?-

-Solo juguemos este juego si?, tomara un poco de tu tiempo-

-Sabes me das miedo, de verdad pareces de esos adivinos-

-Pero si soy un adivino aun lo dudas Maka, tal vez cuando te diga un par de verdades, me creas-

La habitación se transformó de pronto en un cuarto negro, era muy parecido al Salón Negro (*), estábamos en una mesa redonda en la cual al centro había una vela.  
>Soul comenzó a mover las cartas, tomo 5 primero y las revolvió sobre la mesa.<p>

-Elige 3 Maka-

Tome las 3 cartas que Soul me indico.

-Jejeje Que lindas cartas Maka-

-Que significan? Es malo-

-La locura, los enamorados y el diablo-

-SON MALAS?-

-El loco, la locura: El sentido común. El potencial fuerza de voluntad y destreza. El espíritu en busca de experiencia. Audacia, extravagancia. Negligencia, poca reflexión. Interesante Maka-

-Qué significa? No entiendo-

-Los enamorados: Es la elección o decisión. Unión, matrimonio, amor, la unión de los opuestos, atracción, balance, apertura a la inspiración. Pruebas superadas. Armonía de la vida interior y el mundo exterior. Qué lindo Maka pronto tendrás novio–

-NOVIO! ENSERIO? QUIEN!-

-. . .-

-SOUL HABLAME! QUIEN!-

-El diablo: Carta dañina, fatalidad, mal uso de la fuerza. Debilidad, ceguera, desorden. Efectos maléficos. La patética condición humana que prefiere la ilusión a la verdad. Se parece mucho a ti Maka no crees?-

-Soul me estas asustando, que significa todo esto? SOUL! –

**Eres terrible muchacho y yo que pensé, que YO era malo, pues esta tan equivocado, que cruel, robarle el alma, pensé que la amabas o no? **_Lo hago porque la amo._ Eso es perverso, incluso para mí, porque quieres su** alma? **_Sigue sin importarte._

-Elige otra carta Maka-

-No quiero jugar más, Soul-

-Lo siento Maka debemos terminar lo que empezamos-

-Ok una más, esa-

-La emperatriz: Comprensión, inteligencia, instrucción. Encanto, afabilidad, elegancia, distinción. Cortesía, abundancia, riqueza. Matrimonio, fecundidad, dulzura.-

-Ya terminamos Soul, no me interesa saber cómo se une todo-

-Maka ahora de este mazo, debes sacar una carta-

Estaba aterrorizada, no quería seguir, Soul me daba miedo esas cartas me daban miedo, los dibujos y el lugar donde estábamos no me gustaba para nada, no era algo agradable.  
>Estaba a punto de tomar una carta, cuando Soul me advirtió otra vez.<p>

-Cuidado con el joker Maka-

-QUE PASA CON LOS JOKER-

-Solo toma la carta-

Hice lo que me pidió y mi terror creció aún más, cuando me fije en la carta que era, un joker. Mire a Soul, que tenía una sonrisa torcida, se veía feliz, se veía complacido.

-Soul que significa el joker?-

-Que me llevare tu alma, Maka-

-SOUL? Me das miedo, ya basta, QUE TE PASA!-

Vi como Soul se paraba de la silla y se acercaba a mí, arreglaba mi cabello, mechón por mechón, se agacho y susurro en mi oído, lamiendo mi lóbulo.

-_Tú me pasas Maka_-

Mi cuerpo entero se estremeció ante aquel contacto, ante aquella declaración tan extraña.

-Soul, si quería confesarte, podrías haberlo hecho de una manera menos escalofriante-

-Sacaste un Joker Maka, ahora me perteneces-

-Soul, si está bien yo también te amo si eso es lo que me tratas de decir, está bien estar nervioso-

**Jajajajaja, pobrecita, no comprende, cree que es una broma. ¿Qué harás con ella Evans? **_Ya se dará cuenta y sigue sin ser de tu incumbencia._

-Maka? No entiendes, al sacar el joker hiciste un pacto con el diablo en mi interior, estas condenada al infierno dentro de mí, tu alma me pertenece ahora-

-SOUL DEJA DE ASUSTARME, esta broma no es graciosa- Las lágrimas de terror corrían por mi cara, que era lo que pasaba y que acaba de hacer.  
>Y fue cuando me di cuenta, pero demasiado tarde, El loco, falta de reflexión, los enamorados debía decidir qué hacer con Soul, el diablo, ceguera, no vi lo que venía, y resistirme sería inútil.<br>Estaba perdida él hablaba enserio, pero ese chico no era Soul y yo por idiota caí en su juego. Por amor me cegué, debía hacer algo al respecto y por falta de pensamiento estaba atrapada en la mente de Soul.

-Soul tu no me amas?-

-Sigues sin entender, lo siento Maka, ser amable no te salvara de lo que acabas de elegir, ya no hay vuelta atrás enfréntate a tu destino-

_¿Entiendes las reglas de este juego?_

_La Misericordia no sirve en Amar_

_Si tú quieres ser Amada_

_El castigo es inevitable_

_Ni retrocediendo el reloj podremos volver regresar_

-Soul, EL VERDADERO SOUL, AYUDAME POR FAVOR!-

-Maka, yo soy el verdadero Soul!-

-No porque el verdadero Soul nunca me haría daño-

-Y yo? Te eh hecho daño acaso?-

-Soul, no me hagas esto-

-Hacerte que Maka?-

-Quitarme el alma!-

-Lo lamento my love-

_Ya he guardado las cartas_

-Es tiempo my Darling-

-Soul, no lo hagas-

El solo me miro con una sonrisa torcida, totalmente feliz, quien era el, porque me hacía esto.  
>Vi como mi alma salía de mi cuerpo, trataba de retenerla, pero no podía, cuando mi alma estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo vi como Soul se la comía y poco a poco yo me hacía transparente, desaparecía.<br>Me vi atrapada en el salón negro, estaba con ese diablo, que vive dentro de Soul, el que controla la sangre negra.

**Un gusto verte Maka, te ves bien, para haber sido traicionada, abandonada y engañada por el hombre que más amas.**

-Gracias por recordármelo, porque hizo esto?-

**Que porque te preguntas?, no lo sé, nunca me lo dijo, y no quiere hablar conmigo, no sé en qué está pensando.**

-Cómo puedo salir de aquí?-

**Salir? No me hagas reír, el chico ya se comió tu alma, nunca saldrás de aquí.**

Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, porque paso esto, como paso esto, como Soul ha podido matarme. PORQUE! Tenía los ojos ya mojados, estaba cansada no sabía que pasaría ahora.

**La maldición del Joker, es impecable.**

_|Joker| es una chica de Ojos húmedos_

_|Joker| que te Muestra el Mundo sacudido_

_|Joker| es una chica de Ojos húmedos_

_|Joker| mientras esta en un Mundo sacudido_

-La maldición del Joker, ¿Qué es eso?-

**Algo con lo que no se debe jugar, pero a ti no te importa nada verdad?**

**-**Yo no sabía, que esto pasaría, no sé cómo pasó todo esto**-**

**Si claro y Yo no soy un diablo malo**

-Hablo enserio maldito rojizo!-

**Yo también Maka querida, pero oye ya es suficiente DESPIERTA!**

**-**Despertar de donde, de que mierda me hablas!**-**

**Sí que eres lenta, despierta mira a tu alrededor que ves?**

**-**No lo sé, no puedo ver nada, ya estoy muerta, de verdad?**-**

**Lenta, lenta, lenta, despierta.**

-Veo un bosque, está muy oscuro que es?-

**Los pensamientos malignos de Soul**

-Qué pasa si yo entro, ahí, tal vez pueda hacer desaparecer sus pensamientos malos, tengo amor que ofrecerle-

**No lo ves, ya no hay cartas se acabó el juego Maka, tu perdiste.**

**-**Yo perdí?**-**

_Te mostrare el mundo_

_Un Bosque que se funde obscuro_

_La Expectación ha llega al Punto_

_¿Cómo te sientes ahora?_

_Aunque me devuelvas mi amor desinteresado, nada cambiara_

_Ya no tengo las cartas_

El ambiente era helado, todo era confuso, en un momento, escuche a alguien gritar, gritaba y luego nada.

Ahí fue cuando desperté, estaba en mi cama, sudando con miedo, angustiada, aterrorizada, que había sido todo eso, pero sabía que en ese momento no estaba sola, mira para el lado, y Soul dormía a mi lado, estaba desnudo, dormía plácidamente, lo miro fijamente y se despierta.

-Maka estas bien, te ves agitada, una pesadilla?-

-Soul? Me amas?-

-De que estas hablando claro que te amo Maka tonta, más de lo que te imaginas-

-Nunca me matarías y te comerías mi alma verdad?-

-Eso soñaste-

-Si-

-Oh vamos Maka eso es solo un sueño, nunca mataría a la chica de mis sueños, al amor de mi vida, a mi chica, a mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos. Ok? Te amo Maka no lo dudes si?-

-Gracias Soul yo igual te amo-

_|Joker| entra lentamente la Luz_

_|Joker| hace cargo de la Ira_

_|Joker| Enseñándole a tu cuerpo mientras toca_

_|Joker| se enfrentan dos rostros_

_|Joker| es una chica de ojos húmedos_

_|Joker| es Una estrella brillante espera la muerte_

_|Joker| en un Segundo de placer_

_|Joker| desapareciéndose con ella_

-Vuelve a dormir TONTA jajaja comerme tu alma, que buen chiste-

-Sí, tienes razón fue una estupidez-

Volví a dormir, fue perfecto cuando desperté Soul se estaba vistiendo, me vio moverme y me sonrió.

-Quede con Black Star ahora, estarás bien sola?-

-Si, con quien crees que hablas!-

-Con Maka Albarn la mejor técnico de guadaña-

-Gracias Soul, que te vaya bien-

Dije mientras lo veía salir de la habitación en donde nos habíamos entregado uno al otro.  
>Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse, supe que ya se había ido, me levante, me vestí y me dispuse ir a la cocina, cuando en la mesa del living, mi terror más grande se había hecho realidad, habían 4 cartas sobre la mesa.<p>

El Loco, Los Enamorados, El Diablo, La Emperatriz.

Que estaba pasando la pesadilla de anoche fue real. No comprendía, que pasaba, mi mundo se sacudía en pensar que lo que paso anoche fuera real. Caí al piso con lágrimas.

Al otro lado de la puerta Soul quien escuchaba los sollozos de la chica, solamente sonrío torcidamente.

**Eres un enfermo, lo sabes verdad? **_Sí, me he dado cuenta de ello. _**Porque le haces esto? **_Por diversión. _**La torturas por diversión, al amor de tu vida? No te entiendo niño. **_Y nunca lo harás, tu ni nadie nunca lo hará._

**Que cruel maldito muchacho incluso para mí. Ella trato de ayudarte, de curar tus pensamientos malvados con su amor. **_Es una sección de mi mente a la que ella no puede acceder, no, se dañaría más de la cuenta. __**A vale para que haces esto.**_ _Para ver si puede soportar la maldad en mi corazón, para saber si puede curarme realmente, para poder entregarme a ella con todo mi ser, sin dejar que nada se interponga entre nosotros. _**Y Yo que pensé que te estabas volviendo malo, MALDITA SEA, me la estaba pasando tan bien, hijo de puta, te tenías que poner cursi, eres demasiado bueno para mí, "que nada se interponga entre nosotros" DIOS me das asco, eres la bondad misma, creo que no te hablare más, asqueroso muchacho.**

El chico solo sonrió, de la manera que él sabía hacerlo.

Debo ir con Black Star, me debe estar esperando pensó el chico. Comenzó a caminar y luego de doblar la esquina de la manga de su chaqueta cayó el Joker. La quinta carta.

"_**No dejes que la cara de bufón te distraiga, un Joker es más peligroso de lo que imaginas, cuidado no vayas a caer en sus bromas**_**"**

**. . .**

* * *

><p>Bueno mi inspiracion para este fic tan retorcido Fue<strong> VOCALOID: Miki Hatsune con Joker<strong>

No supe como terminarlo al principio peor ahora estoy orgullosa de mi final, me encanta este fic, no lo se tiene algo que hasta a mi me atrapo, espero que a ustedes igual le haya atrapado y escuchen la cancion es muy acorde al fic y sin mas rodeos dejen UN REVIEW!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

.

.

.


End file.
